A laptop personal computer (laptop PC) includes an input device having a touchpad, which replaces a mouse, in addition to a keyboard device. A touchpad is used to operate a cursor shown on a display device in response to touch operation performed by a fingertip or a pen tip.
Regarding the input device provided with a touchpad, the present applicant has proposed a configuration that enables touch operation and depression operation (refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-25422
In the input device described in Patent Document 1 mentioned above, when a depression operation is performed, the operation surface of the touchpad is mechanically depressed so as to depress a metal dome switch located on a rear surface. This enables an operator to obtain appropriate click feeling, which leads to satisfactory operational feeling. The configuration, however, requires a mechanism that vertically moves the touchpad, so that the configuration tends to be complicated and also limits the reduction in the thickness of the entire input device.